melanierawnfandomcom-20200214-history
Isulk'im
The Isulk'im are a fictional people created by Melanie Rawn for her Dragon Star Trilogy. The Isulk'im, which means Swift Ones in the Old Tongue, are a nomadic people living in The Desert Princedom. They follow the old ways, use the Old Tongue, and act as guardians of the Desert. While they respect the High Prince and Prince of the Desert, the Isulk'im are not subjects of the Prince; they have their own rulers and customs. The Isulk'im live on the Long Sand. ''Isulki'' Culture and Tradition The Isulk'im have a patriarchal society that practices polygamy. The men are warriors, while the women travel after the men and tend the home and children. The men travel in different groups each led by a Korrus, or Battle Leader. These groups of warriors make sure no Merida, their sworn enemies, are lurking about, or planning to attack Stronghold, the seat of the Prince of the Desert. The Merida have sworn to one day reclaim the Desert - thus Stronghold as its center of power - and the Isulk'im have sworn never to let them. White Crown When first mentioned, the White Crown '''or ''selej'' is a fabled legend told by the Isulk'im. The first heard about it is when Kazander is singing at Remagev and Chayla comes upon him. The lyrics of the song claim that it guarantees "its wearer everything from victory in war to gaining the the love of a reluctant maiden" (Stronghold, 199). The true selej is the crown of jewels shining white over the daltaya (ancient diarmadhi mirror) that Lord Rosseyn is shadow-caught inside. The physical White Crown is "a circlet of beaten gold, set with chunks of white jade" and is a symbol of the true selej, to wear and "was given to the Isulk'im in trust, to hide in the Long Sand" (Skybowl 623, 476). The White Crown signifies the true ruler of the Desert. It is granted to one who is Azhrei, faradh'rei and diarmadh'rei ''and to the one the ''Isulk'im see as Prince. This crown had been been guarded and cared for by the Isulk'im since the time or Lady Merisel. The Princes of the Desert and the Isulk'im share a common ancestor, and as the Isulk'im fought beside the Prince of the Desert. The White Crown was given to the High Prince during the Vellanti war. After the war it was buried once again under the Desert sands in a place ordered to be forgotten. Phrases * '''Fey tiel, Pariros'im: Bold victory, Clever Warriors * Velianpashevisel: My sword is like the wind and the air turns to fire beneath my wings * Josclen dev edeva: Until the sun brings light and life * Vis-tiem wis'im se'eltan la bellia: Protect us from the dark time of night Known Isulk'im * Andra: Born in 738, she was Kazander's youngest child. Chayla Named her after Andry. * Elizian: Kazander's first wife * Karalain: Kazander's middle wife * Kazander:Korrus of the Isulk'im ''and Ros'eltan, The Black Warrior'',' ''he was besotted with Chayla and served as her protector. * '''Visian: Born in 715, he was Kazander's second-in-command, his youngest wife's brother and one of the Ros'eltan'im. After Kazander's death, he became Korrus. He was also told by Pol to bury the White Crown. * Zenaya: Kazander's youngest wife and Visian's sister. She bore Kazander a daughter after his death and promised to send the girl to Chayla for a blood-bond. She also asked Chayla to Name the child as she would her own daughter. Chayla Named the baby Andra. Category:Dragon Prince and Dragon Star Trilogies